


I'll Catch You Every Time

by DuctTape



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuctTape/pseuds/DuctTape
Summary: Sickfics using characters from a story I'm working on. Ka'el is an elf thrust into a human community. Jasper is a human who had an elf suddenly thrust upon him. These may explore pre-relationship and beyond as I go. Just guilty pleasure stuff I hope others could enjoy.
Relationships: Ka'el/Jasper





	I'll Catch You Every Time

After the squeak of the kettle, the scent of raspberry jam, and a splash of milk, breakfast was underway. Normally Jasper wasn’t one to have breakfast, but he’d been busy the evening before. He’d been so absorbed in writing the code for his latest client that dinnertime came and went without so much as a hello. So had Ka’el come to think of it. He’d been out in the garden most of the day talking to the flowers and cabbages. When he’d finally dragged himself through the door he’d been covered in sweat and dirt. Jasper gave him a quick glance.   
Ka’el was in the shower before he could be offered some water. Jasper would’ve offered something substantial like a sandwich or fruit to anyone else. The last thing he needed was to be graced with yet another lecture on how elves didn’t need to eat, or whatever other thing Ka’el seemed to think made him superior. Jasper knew the elf wasn’t in the best position. Still, Jasper hoped Gwen found his family soon so they could take the grumpy fey off his hands.   
The human placed his dishes in the sink. He paused his thought of maybe, for once, doing them before they built up. But today was Sunday. Ka’el was always up early on Sundays to obsessively clean something by now. He wasn’t obligated to, of course. Technically he was a guest. But Ka’el was a creature of routine if nothing else. A deviation in his careful schedule didn’t sit well with his host. Jasper put away the jam and milk, giving Ka’el time to suddenly appear. Jasper checked some emails and planned out his grocery list. Still, the blond was nowhere to be seen. He’d have to check on him at this point.   
Jasper threw his head back, a low groan pouring out. A quick knock, and it’d be over with, right? Ka’el would tell him to go away, and Jasper would listen. Then Ka’el could complain all week about Jasper interrupting his meditation or whatever he’s doing. Jasper would take it for five minutes before putting on headphones and blocking out the ungrateful man. Steeling himself, he softly knocked on the guest room door.   
“Ka’el, buddy, you good in there?” Jasper called out. Blankets rustled, and some quiet coughs and grumbling filtered through. Just as Jasper began thinking of going in, the door swung open. A dizzy, blanket-burritoed elf leaned against the door frame. Thin, bleary, and confused mewls were all Jasper got in greeting.   
“What time did you go to bed last night? You look exhausted,” he said. The elf just nodded at Jasper’s assessment, but didn’t answer. Instead he coughed and wrapped a hand around his throat. Even with his face tucked away, one would be hard-pressed to miss the look of pain that overtook him.   
“Your throat hurts, huh?” The obvious statement finally got one of Ka’el’s glares.  
Jasper continued, “You lay back down. I’m sure I have something to help with that.” After sorting through the bathroom cabinet the only medication to be found was expired cough drops. He shot a quick text to Gwen asking if she’d swing by with something better. In the meantime, Jasper could figure something else out. It was on Ka’el to cooperate though.   
Jasper entered Ka’el’s room not long after with a tray holding two cups and a still-wrapped popsicle. He sat it on the nightstand next to Ka’el. In that short time, the elf had already fallen asleep again. He seemed smaller than normal curled up like he was. He was sweating and shaking underneath the covers as well. Jasper nearly placed a hand on his forehead before drawing back suddenly. Last time he’d surprised Ka’el, the human nearly got a black-eye. Instead, Jasper fetched the thermometer and quietly urged the elf awake from a short distance. Eventually, still glassy eyes pried themselves open. A sad trill left him before the coughing starting up again.   
“Gwen’s going to come by later with actual medicine. Until then, I have other things if you can sit up for me,” Jasper offered. Ka’el must’ve been feeling miserable, Jasper thought, if he was listening without complaint. He struggled to situate himself against the headboard. His eyes cut daggers into Jasper when he offered a hand. Jasper gave a mock-surrender and let Ka’el sort himself. While the elf moved pillows and blankets, the human dragged the recliner a bit closer to the bed.   
“I say we get the worst one out of the way first,” he suggested. “Saltwater is nasty, but it’ll help wash some of the germs out.” Ka’el grimaced and sighed deeply. Shaking hands took the cup of cloudy water. He seemed to brace himself before bringing the brine to his lips.   
“I know it’s gross, but gargling isn’t that bad! I promise,” Jasper said. He’d meant to sound encouraging, but Ka’el seemed to freeze up. He looked confused, then relieved. As he went through the motions, Jasper tried to figure out Ka’el’s reaction. Ka’el offered no explanation. He simply put the now even nastier water as far away as he could.   
“Moving on then,” Jasper said, “I got you some green tea and a popsicle. I know you don’t like eating, but the cold might feel good. It’s strawberry flavored, and I think I have mango if you’d rather that.” Ka’el gave him a tired nod, something almost seeming like a thank you, before gently holding the tea against his chest. As the heat soaked into his skin, tired eyes fought from slipping shut again.   
“If you’re cold, I can go find another blanket. Oh! But let’s check your temperature before I forget. Just set this end under your tongue until it beeps.” Jasper handed over the device. Ka’el would be able to handle that while he grabbed blankets from the hall closet. He returned a minute later. They traded blankets for thermometer. Jasper let out a whistle, just barely masking the concern on his face. Nearly one-oh-three was cause for concern. Ka’el was nearly falling over though. Jasper didn’t have the heart to keep him up just to eat something cold. A compress could do until Gwen stopped in.   
“Ka’el, I’m going to get you a cold washcloth for your head until Gwen gets here. You can sleep with it on. I’d like to get your fever down, and you need some rest.” Jasper said. Ka’el slumped a little in relief. Jasper carefully took the mug from Ka’el. It was returned to the tray, then Ka’el allowed Jasper to help him lay down. Ka’el didn’t stir after that, even as Jasper laid the wet rag across his forehead. Jasper sent another text to Gwen before settling into the recliner. It could be a long day.


End file.
